


Matters of Mate.

by Rare_Shipper



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Hurt Jeremy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possesive Mikaelsons, Scared Jeremy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some dark some light, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Shipper/pseuds/Rare_Shipper
Summary: When the vampires were first created, there was a shift in the balance of nature. To keep the balance, a prophecy was made, a prophecy about a mate of three Originals who will bring back the peace. Now, a 1000 years later, the prophecy is put in motion. The lives of the Originals are about to change.





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first vampire diaries fic. Cross posted on Wattpad and FF.net.

The moment that the first vampires, the Mikaelsons, were made, there was a shift in the balance of nature. A shift that would continue to rip apart lives. The fates saw this. But they could not undo what had been done. If that had been attempted, the balance of nature would completely disintegrate. Therefore, to keep the balance of nature, a prophecy was made the exact moment that the shift was made.

 

The prophecy goes thus:

_**Born at the peak of their power** _

_**The mate of three of the Firsts will come** _

_**They will find him** _

_**They will hurt him** _

_**They will comfort him** _

_**And he will change them** _

_**He will unite the family** _

_**To mend a bond long broken** _

_**He will be the bridge of enemies** _

 

The only one who knew this prophecy was Ayanna. _'It is time,'_ she thought as she looked at the boy sleeping peacefully. _'I am sorry for what you will have to go through, child. There will be pain and hurt for you. But it is necessary. And I assure you, in the end, it will lead you to peace and happiness.'_


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelsons see Jeremy for the first time and this is their reaction.

The first time Elijah saw him, he had went to visit the doppelganger. He had tricked the aunt into inviting him in. Expecting nothing but a bit of a dull conversation and the sealing of his deal with the doppelganger, he was surprised when he was proven wrong. He was proven wrong as soon as the boy had stepped out of the room.

 

The aunt had no idea who or what he was. She was blissfully ignorant. He could hear the doppelganger upstairs. He heard her come down and exclaim in surprise as the aunt handed her the boxes. He smirked satisfactorily when the doppelganger jumped at the sight of him.

 

He taunted her when he thanked her aunt for inviting him in and felt a savage satisfaction when he heard the girl's heart beating rapidly. She was afraid. Good. She should be after what she had done. Elijah watched amusedly as she excused herself and went upstairs, most likely to call for help. He was proven right when he found her banging on the door of her younger brother. He could hear the boy inside, his even heartbeat and the sound of some or other modern music.

 

Normally, he would not have bothered with a mortal boy. The boy was a mere human, young and innocent. He did not need to be pulled into a situation like this. All he needed was doppelganger's co-operation in his plans. Little did he know that his plans were about to change entirely.

 

Before the doppelganger's incessant banging made the boy open his door, he made sure she wouldn't talk. And then the boy opened his door and opened his mouth. The moment he had heard that voice, he felt something. Such a sweet voice. Hearing the voice made all the thoughts of not involving the boy fly out the metaphorical window.

 

And the boy stepped out of his room. Elijah's breath almost caught in his throat as he took in the figure of the fifteen year old boy. Muscular, a slightly bulky build with a boyish face. He was beautiful. Chocolate brown eyes that exuded warmth, a mole on his face, plump pink lips. He felt heat pool under his stomach as he thought of all the things he could make those lips do.

 

Elijah knew that the boy did not deserve to be pulled into this. Though the boy knew about vampires, he was still too naive and innocent, untouched by the the horrors of the world, either natural or supernatural. But the moment he thought of letting the boy go his own way, the monster inside him reared it's ugly head and roared to get out and take what was its.

 

Unknown to the doppelganger, he watched the boy going until he disappeared from his line of sight. He felt a possesiveness he never felt before as he watched the boy walk away from him. The vampire in him was screaming at him to take the boy and claim him. And it did not care whether the boy wanted him or not. It was at that moment that he decided that Jeremy Gilbert will be his, regardless of what the boy wanted.

 

"Wise choice," He told both the doppelganger and himself.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Klaus saw the boy, he was in the teacher's body. What was his name? Ah, yes. Alaric Saltzman. The incessant mutterings of the hormonal teenagers were grating on his nerves. What's worse, with his enhanced senses, he could hear and smell everything perfectly. So, when a couple of students decide to take a quick shag in the bathrooms, he could hear it and smell it.

 

Now Niklaus was not a shy person by any means. He had lived a thousand years. There was no such thing that he had not done. He was no stanger to seeking a quick relief and he had made many lovers scream his name for completion. But when he had to put up with it after every class and sometimes even during the class, one could understand the ire he was feeling right now. He was having a hard time not ripping anyone's head off.

 

He was contemplating what would happen if he did rip someone's head off when he smelt it. The sweetest scent he ever smelt in his thousands of years of life. And the scent was coming from right outside the class from where the students were trickling in.

 

His eyes fell on the head full of chestnut brown hair and then down to the face of the person who owned it. He took a sharp but inaudible breath. Magnificent. The boy was magnificent. And beautiful. Klaus did not think he had seen such warm eyes in his life. Such warm eyes that showed innocence and love. All he was ever used to were the cold and calculating eyes of his enemies and his so called family. The last time he saw warmth was before he became a vampire. A thousand years ago.

 

"Ric, you okay?" A voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up to see the same boy he had been thinking about looking at him in concern.

 

He nodded. "Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

 

"Elena said you seemed off. You know how protective my sister gets." Ah, the doppelganger. So, this was the doppelganger's little brother. He had wished that he would not encounter the family that the teacher's made with the doppelganger's aunt. He did not know how to behave around them. He could say the wrong thing and blow his cover. But seeing the boy now, he was glad that his wish had not been fulfilled.

 

"I am fine." He insisted

 

The boy nodded and was about to go. But then something stopped him and he came forward to put a hand on Klaus's, or Ric's, shoulder. For the first time since his mother put the hybrid curse on him, his wolf howled. But it did not howl in rage or bloodlust like it had before. No, it howled in delight. He could feel his wolf banging against the barrier of the curse, wanting to come out and claim the boy. The bloodthirsty monster in him seemed to agree with his wolf. Never in his thousand years had he ever felt anything like this.

 

"If anything's wrong, you know you can tell me, right?" He barely heard that boy over the roaring of his wolf. He managed a nod which made the boy smile warmly. That made him want to smile back, genuinely. And if he did manage a small smile, well, there was no one to see it, was there?

 

As he watched the boy walk away, the hybrid realized he wanted this boy. And what Klaus wanted, he got, no matter what. And he will damned if that changed in this case, especially in this case. ' _You will be mine,'_ he thought as he looked at Jeremy Gilbert. _'After I have my army. Every King needs a Consort. You will be mine, boy.'_

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Kol saw him was not as dramatic as his older brothers'. Because the first time he saw a picture. A picture given to him by Nik. Who wanted him to go spy on the little Gilbert. So that he could blackmail the doppelganger into compliance. But there was something else in Nik's voice when he said the boy's name. A possesiveness.

 

Seeing the handsome boyish face and brown eyes, Kol understood the possesiveness. The boy looked beautiful and innocent. Something that Nik would want to possess. Kol felt something warm in his chest. It was just an aftereffect of waking up after being daggered for a century. Or so he told himself.

 

Although somewhere deep down he was expecting it, he still wasn't ready for what he was bombarded with when he saw the boy a second time. This time, physically. He was leaning against a tree opposite the school where the boy was currently studying. As the students started coming out of the school in twos or threes, he scanned the crowd for his target.

 

Soon enough, he found who he was looking for. The boy with brown hair and eyes of exact shade of color. Kol looked the boy up and down. He was beautiful, more beautiful than he seemed in the picture. Kol wondered what that body would feel like writhing under him and he felt sharp ting of arousal around his member.

 

Kol was quite suddenly brought out of his thoughts as an arm entered his line of vision. The arm moved across the boy's back to rest on his shoulder and the boy laughed. Kol saw red. How dare he! How dare he laugh for someone else who put his arm around him. That arm should belong to Kol and Kol only. And the boy should only laugh for him.

 

He wanted to rip the arm off whoever it belonged to. But he could not do that now. Not when he had work to do. He paid more attention to the boy now. The boy was laughing and playing around with the other one who had put his arm around him. The other boy made a kissing gesture at the target who returned it mockingly. It was at that moment Kol fully realized that he wanted the boy to do it with him.

 

Nik had told him to stay away from the boy. But when had Kol ever listened to anyone but himself? Besides, he was not about to let some puny human take what he wanted. And he wanted the boy. He had not felt this possesive about anything for a long time. And now that he felt it, he wanted the object of his possesiveness.

 

So, later that day, he followed the boy to a park where he went to play with a dog. As the boy threw a ball for the dog to fetch, he looked for the perfect opportunity to get close to the boy. Soon enough, he got it.

 

The boy had thrown the ball a bit too far from himself and a bit too close to Kol. When the dog came, a glare from Kol was enough to make it turn tail and run the other way to the boy. He reached down and took the ball. Approaching the boy who was looking for the ball, he extended the hand which had the ball in it

 

"Here," He said.

 

The boy looked surprised. But then he smiled. "Thanks," He said as he took the ball from Kol. "I was afraid I'd lost it"

 

"No problem." Kol replied and extended an open hand. "I am Kol Mikaelson."

 

The boy grabbed his hand and he felt a surge of electricity course through him. "Jeremy Gilbert."

 

Oh yes, he wanted this boy. ' _And I will have him,'_ Kol thought as he smiled


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol gets his hands on Jeremy.

Kol waited patiently for the doppelganger and her pet Salvatore to come. And they would come. Of that, he had no doubt. And with them, one Jeremy Gilbert. Kol smirked as he thought about the boy, his boy. He had wondered what had to be done with the boy once his 'mission' was over. Turned out, he didn't need to worry. Because Nik had already decided

 

_"Bring the boy to me. I have plans for the littlest Gilbert."_   Nik had said. Kol did not need to see his face to know what kind of plans. He had lived a better part of a thousand years and most of it with his brothers. He knew what his brothers were upto most of the time, more than they would like to admit.

 

Something would have to be done about that. He knew he could not win against his brother in strength if push came to shove. But he was not going to let Nik take the boy, his boy away.

 

Kol's thoughts drifted towards the woman pinned to the wall opposite to him. A pity. Mary Porter had been one of the few people whose company he could tolerate. She had became a close acquaintance and, dare he say it, a friend. He was sad to see her go.

 

But if he had to choose between her and his family, he would always, unblinkingly, choose his family. No matter what the family had done to him, it was his family. Even when they hated each other, they still loved each other. Just because they always hurt and stabbed each other did not mean that they didn't love each other. It is that love that makes the betrayal hurt that much more.

 

There was a rule in his family. Only a Mikaelson was allowed to handle a Mikaelson. Whatever happened between them would remain between them. They could and would hurt each other. But when a threat against their family rose, they always stood together. 'I against my brother. My brother and I against you.' No matter what happened between them, at the end of the day, you could count on the Mikaelsons to have each other's back.

 

But that did not mean he was happy to kill her. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed killing. Sucking the life out of those mere mortals gave him a rush of power that still, after a thousand  years, managed exhilarate him. But he preferred not killing those he liked. One of those had been Mary. As he gazed upon her now lifeless body, he thought about the conversation they had just before he drove that bat through her heart.

 

_"Hello, Kol. It has been a long time." Mary said from the couch she was sitting on._

 

_Kol stared at her. "You know why I am here." Of course she did. Mary had been a prominent seer when she was human. Her powers were strong enough that she retained some of them even after turning into a vampire. And her powers must have grown stronger in the last 800 years that she had been a vampire._

 

_She gave a single nod. As Kol started to feel something in his chest that felt suspiciously like guilt, Mary smiled. "I do not blame you, Kol. Family is always above all. Besides, I have lived my fair share of lifetimes. Now I can be at peace."_

 

_Kol walked to her as she stood to meet his eyes. She snaked hand behind her a waist and pulled her close. "Forgive me, Mary."_

 

_She looked fondly at him. "Do not worry, my friend. He is coming."_

 

_"Who is coming?" Kol's voice reflected the confusion he felt._

 

_Mary smiled again. "Your humanity, your salvation. The salvation of the Mikaelsons. Take care of him."_

 

_"What do you mean?" He asked, growing more confused by the minute._

 

_"You'll know." And then she nodded at the broken baseball bat, Jeremy's bat. "I'm ready."_

 

_Kol sighed. He knew she would not say anything else if she did not want to. "Forgive me." He said again before he raised the bat and drove it right through her heart. As she turned chalk white and black veins erupted all over her, she closed her eyes with a smile._

 

_"May you rest in peace . . . . . friend." He whispered against her ear._

 

Kol was brought out of his thoughts by the light footsteps echoing in his ear. He took a light sniff of the air. The doppelganger was here. Along with Damon Salvatore. Straining his ear, he could hear the light but familiar heartbeat of Jeremy Gilbert just outside the house through the open window. A smirk formed on Kol's lips. Showtime.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeremy hated not doing anything. He hated sitting idle when his sister was out there risking her life. As he waited impatiently in the car for Elena and Damon to return while drawing doodles in his sketch pad, his thoughts turned to Kol. He still couldn't believe Kol was a vampire, an original, no less. His friend that accompanied him, laughed with him and played with him. It had been nothing but a lie.

 

He felt a pang in his chest thinking that. He didn't know why, but Kol's friendship had mattered to him, had been precious. Now that friendship was broken, along with the trust that he put in him.

 

His morose thoughts broke when he heard someone walking around the car. He peered outside. It was too dark to see much but Jeremy could see that it was a man. Maybe Damon had come and Elena was right behind.

 

From his position he could see the silhouette of the man coming closer. Nevertheless, he called out, "Damon?"

 

"Guess again." The unmistakable voice of his former friend came followed by the wrenching of the passenger door from its hinges.

 

Two hands entered the car and fisted themselves in Jeremy's shirt. They yanked firmly and Jeremy went flying out of the car. He would have fallen on the ground if it had not been for two strong arms engulfing him and then throwing him against the car. In the light coming from the house, Jeremy could see the smirking face of Kol Mikaelson.

 

"Hello, Jeremy. Miss me?"

 

"Kol." Jeremy whispered, his form still against the vampire.

 

"You remember me?!" Kol exclaimed mockingly.

 

His mocking tone was enough bring Jeremy out of his trance and he started to struggle. "Let me go."

 

"Can't do that, Jeremy. Nik wants you." Kol said nonchalantly.

 

Jeremy wanted something, anything to get out of this situation. He frantically thought for ways to get out of the original's hold. As he struggled, he remembered the pencil in his hand which he had clutched tightly all this time. If he could just get to Damon and Elena or at least shouted out loud enough. Damon would hear. All he needed was some time.

 

Without hesitation, he raised the pencil and embedded it in the neck of the vampire. Kol screamed in pain and loosened his grip on Jeremy for a moment, enough for him to slip through. Jeremy didn't look back. He started running towards the house. It wouldn't take long for a vampire to recover from what was a minor wound to their kind.

 

Sure enough, he heard the footsteps behind him, getting closer and closer. Knowing that he couldn't reach them in time, Jeremy screamed at the top of his lungs, "DAMON! ELENA!"

 

As soon as he got the words out, Kol gained upon him and wrapped his arms around his chest and torso. Jeremy was forcefully turned around and the hand disappeared from his body only for one of them to reappear at his neck. Kol strongly grabbed his neck with one hand and lifted him off the ground. Jeremy's hands immediately flew upto his neck trying to pry off the unforgiving fingers of the vampire, with little success.

 

A look of amusement crossed Kol's face. "Damon and Elena will not be helping you, Jeremy. I made sure of it."

 

Fear clouded his mind at the thought of any harm to his sister. "What did you do?" He somehow choked out the words despite the hands around his neck.

 

Kol chuckled. "Oh don't worry. I did not hurt your sister or her pet. They are just sleeping is all. And it will be a long time before they wake up." Kol released his grip on Jeremy's neck making him fall to the ground. "I have you all to myself."

 

Jeremy shivered. He did not like the way Kol said those words. "W-what are you going to do to me?"

 

Kol looked almost thoughtful as he answered. "Well, Nik has told me to take you to him. But, first . . ." Without a moment's notice, Kol grabbed Jeremy by his clothes again and hauled him up. He threw Jeremy over his shoulder and before Jeremy could protest, Kol was running at speeds unachievable to mankind. Wind hit his face as if sharp needles and everything rushed past him so fast he couldn't even get a glimpse.

 

Jeremy closed his eyes as the winds hitting him was too much. After what seemed like a lifetime but in reality was only seconds, they stopped. Jeremy was put down on what felt like a car seat. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was right. He was sitting on the passenger seat of a car. Kol had brought him to a place where there was nothing but woods on both sides of the road.

 

Before he could ask where they were, Kol grabbed his chin and forced Jeremy to look at him in the eyes. Jeremy realized a little too late that the familiar and comforting weight of the vervain bracelet on his hand was missing. And he had not drank vervain since yesterday evening. He had no vervain either on him or in him.

 

Kol's eyes dilated and he spoke with a heavy voice. "You will not scream and you will not struggle." And then he removed his compulsion to speak again. "If someone stops us, you will give them no reason to suspect."

 

Jeremy became confused at why Kol was not using compulsion for this one. The confusion must have shown on his expression and Kol noticed. The vampire chuckled darkly. "Because it will be much more fun to see you struggle to say anything than you following my compulsion like a mindless slave."

 

"How do you know I will do as you say?" Jeremy asked.

 

Kol gave another sinister chuckle. "Because if you do not, the dead body of whoever you tell will lay at your feet and I will feast upon their blood and make sure that they suffer immeasurably before they die." He said all this as if saying that it will rain tonight.

 

Jeremy gulped. He knew Kol was not lying. He would kill anyone Jeremy tried to get to help him. Their kind had absolutely no qualms about killing. In fact, they enjoyed it, a fact well known to those who have knowledge of vampires.

 

He contemplated his options. He couldn't run. Kol would just catch him again. He couldn't struggle or scream due to the compulsion. He couldn't ask anyone for help. Kol would kill them without a second's hesitation.

 

It did not take him long to realize that he had no option at all. Finally he slumped his shoulders in defeat and nodded meekly. There was nothing he could about this situation. Not now at least. He had to wait for an opportunity to present itself. The only way he could get out of this situation was by his brains.

 

He heard Kol chuckle again and looked up. His ex-friend's face was twisted in a half smirk half smile. Something about it made Jeremy want to hide in a dark corner where no one would find him and never come out. And he knew Kol understood his surrender.

 

"Good boy." Kol said. Even in this situation, it made Jeremy a little indignant to be called a boy. He was about to say he was not a boy. But then he remembered himself and kept his mouth closed.

 

Kol slammed the passenger door shut and walked to the front door. He opened the car and took the driver's seat. He then turned around to look at Jeremy and smirked. "About what I was saying before. I will take you to Nik as I was told to. But first, we will be taking a detour. A fun one. At least for me." Kol said the last part as if he was a kid who got a free ticket for Disneyland.

 

Jeremy shivered just by thinking what had Kol so enthusiastic. He hoped he'd would find a chance to get out of this situation and go back home, secure in the knowledge that no unwanted vampires could get in there. Little did Jeremy know, he was _never_ getting out of this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Chapter 1. I had so much fun writing this. I hope you have just as much fun reading it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy sees the ugly and monstrous side of Kol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has gore, graphic violence and strong language. Proceed at your own god damn risk.

Jeremy didn't know how much time had passed, how long they had been driving. It felt like hours. But Jeremy knew that couldn't be true. Maybe he was too busy wallowing in despair, but he didn't Kol was taking them to the heart of Denver, close to the school Jeremy used to study in.

 

He had to get out of this right now. If Kol managed to take him wherever he was planning to take him,escaping would be that much more difficult. Jeremy darted his eyes around subtly looking for a means of escape. His eyes fell on the handle of the car door. Unlocked handle of the car door.

 

Jeremy eyed the handle cautiously. He could easily jump out and roll away from the car. It would take time for Kol to slow the car down enough to get out of it. Enough time for Jeremy to run into the woods beside the road and away from Kol. His hand twitched in anticipation.

 

"Don't even think about it." Kol's voice from the front seat startled Jeremy out of his incomplete planning. Jeremy looked at Kol only to see Kol watching him in the rear view mirror. His expression was a mixture of intimidation and amusement.

 

'How did he know?' Jeremy thought morosely. The question must have appeared on his face, because Kol chuckled, "You forget, Jeremy. I am a thousand years old. There is very little that escapes me."

 

Jeremy sagged in defeat again, realizing his attempt at escape, against a vampire, would have been poor at best. Kol drove for a while before stopping. Jeremy looked outside and saw that they were in front a convenience store. There was no one there except a woman at the counter. Even if there were, a hundred humans would not be any help against an original vampire.

 

"Why are we stopping here?" Jeremy gathered the courage to ask.

 

"I'm hungry. She looks delicious." Was Kol's answer. Jeremy paled as he realized what was in store for the woman.

 

"Kol, don't hurt her, please. Feed on me if you have to." Anything to spare an innocent from this.

 

"I would," Kol started, then smirked as if something was very amusing. "But Nik wants you unharmed." Why the thousand years old hybrid wanted him unharmed, he didn't know. Whatever the reason, it could not be anything good.

 

"And," Kol's voice startled him and he jumped in his seat. "As I said, she looks delicious."

 

"Don't kill her, Kol. Please." Jeremy pleaded with widened eyes, desperate to save the helpless woman.

 

Kol looked at him with a strange look on his face. If Jeremy didn't know any better, he would have thought it was fondness. "Fine. For this once tonight, Jeremy, I will listen to you. Since we have been good friends." Kol grinned.

 

Jeremy resisted the urge to say that Kol had never been his friend, that he was just using him. But he kept his mouth shut. If one sassy retort was the cost of an innocent life, then he's more than happy to pay it. Kol got out of the car . Any hope that Kol might forget the door lock was squashed when Kol reached for the door handle and locked it.

 

Then Kol bent so that he was looking straight at Jeremy through the window. "Don't run," he mouthed and then nodded his head towards the direction of the woman. The message was clear. 'If you run, she's dead.' And Jeremy knew he couldn't escape, not if he wanted the woman to live. He gave a slow nod to show how that he understood. Kol just smirked and straightened. As Jeremy watched Kol leisurely walk upto the store, he hoped that Kol would keep his promise.

 

Kol entered the store and walked to the counter with a charming smile on his face, most likely compelling her not to scream. Then Kol leaned in on her and Jeremy could imagine the Red eyes, the black veins and the fangs on him.

 

To someone unaware of the situation,  they might have looked like a couple, a man passionately kissing his lover's throat. But Jeremy knew better. A steady trail of blood going down the woman's neck was the only indication to what was truly happening here.

 

Kol kept feeding on her for the next few moments without any indication of stopping. Jeremy could see that the woman was loosing consciousness. Her head was lulled back and her eyes were drooping. For one terrible moment, Jeremy thought that Kol was going to kill her despite what he said. But then Kol pulled back, blood running down his mouth and his vampire face disappearing.

 

Jeremy sighed in relief Kol didn't kill the woman. He kept his promise. Kol was again talking to the woman, making her forget what happened, Kol guessed. It did not take long for Kol to exit the store and reach the car even though he was walking at a human pace.

 

Jeremy unconsciously pressed back a little when Kol entered the car. Kol looked at him with a half smirk half smile. "There, Jeremy. I did what I promised and spared her, as you asked."

 

Jeremy stared at him. If Kol was expecting a 'thank you', then he had another thing coming. Jeremy was not going to be grateful to him just because he didn't take the the life of an innocent woman on whom he preyed. He was sure there were plenty others whose life Kol took even that day to make up for it. So, he just looked away.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jeremy saw Kol's smile turn upside down. Something flashed on his face that looked very much like disappointment, before he composed himself and turned towards the front.

 

Kol drove on for a while. Jeremy couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen tonight. Well, something bad already did happen. He got kidnapped. But this feeling in his gut, this feeling that said he would see something that would make what Katherine did to him in the cave look like child's play. He just couldn't shake it. And it was making him tremble on the inside. Though he was careful to keep up a somewhat calm facade.

 

It was another half an hour before they came stop. This time, in front of a house for the time in the last hour,  Jeremy looked up and around. He startled as he realized that he knew this place. It was a few blocks away from his school. The house that they stopped in front of was a friend's house. David's house, to be precise.

 

David was his first friend at school here. He was quite open minded, which was probably because he was gay and was once bullied for it. He didn't judge that Jeremy was the weird kid who had transferred in the middle of term. They had instantly hit it off and had become good friends in the last few weeks.

 

It was because of David that he realized that he may, emphasis on 'may', be bisexual. David had been just joking around, blowing kisses at him and saying things Jeremy had, and quote, 'a killer ass'. Jeremy had blushed and told him to shut up. And one day, Jeremy had to kiss him on a dare. At that moment, he realized that he liked it. He had always appreciated other guys' figures, but at that moment, he realized that appreciation might just have been something more.

 

He didn't feel anything for David though. Sure, they had few harmless kisses and pecks. But nothing too serious. They just considered each other friends. Besides, David had liked Kol from the moment he saw him. Jeremy still remembered that day.

 

_Kol seemed like a decent guy, but apparently he didn't have many friends. So Jeremy decided to introduce to introduce him to David, who had called him to play Xbox at his place._

 

_Jeremy knocked on the door. Only a second later, the door opened to reveal a smiling David. He looked from Jeremy to Kol ... and his eyes widened. Jeremy frowned at first and looked at Kol, then at David again. There was a hint of red on his cheeks. David was blushing. But why  .... oh. Oh. Yes, he could see how Kol would be attractive to David. He had thought about it himself._

 

_Jeremy smirked. "David, this is Kol. Kol, David."_

 

_"H-hey, man." David extended a hand, which was shaking slightly. Kol smiled sweetly and took the hand. "Hello, David. It's nice to meet you."_

 

_"Yeah. Same here."_

 

_"Oh, I can tell we are going to be good friends. We will have so much fun." Jeremy frowned. Even though it was what a girl would normally say, something about that tone .... it did not seem right. Jeremy shook off the feeling and smiled._

 

_"Uh ... yeah. Come on in, you two." They went inside and David immediately went about setting everything up. He could see the 'Call of Duty' on screen. This would be a good night. Then why did he have the feeling something really, really bad just happened?_

 

Now he knew. Back then, he had pulled David aside and questioned him relentlessly until he confessed that he liked Kol. 'Not that it mattered now,' Jeremy thought as Kol led him to the house.  But he was confused. Why had Kol brought him here? Surely, Kol didn't intend to harm David. Kol's, or rather, Klaus's, target was him. Why would Kol want to hurt David?

 

"What are we doing here, Kol?" He tried his hardest to conceal the panic in his voice.

 

"I told you, Jeremy," Kol's voice sent shivers down his spine. "I have a fun errand to run."

 

"This is your errand?"

 

"Yup." That cheerful voice was in deep contrast to the all too anticipating glint in his eyes. It's the same glint he saw in Damon's eyes when he was torturing Mason Lockwood, when he knew that a part of Damon was enjoying it. Only this look was ten times stronger.  It didn't bode well for anyone or anything, except for Kol himself.

 

He didn't have the time to ask anything else as he found himself at the front door, Kol knocking with one hand and the other snaked tightly around Jeremy's waist, Jeremy unable to struggle due to the compulsion. When a good ten seconds passed without any answer, Kol knocked again, more loudly which showed that he had become impatient. But no one came. And then he knocked again. For one moment, Jeremy became hopeful that maybe David wasn't home, maybe he went somewhere.

 

And then, whatever twisted version of ' _third time's the charm'_ existed in the universe decided to apply itself here, in this situation. David opened the door, his sleep addled eyes barely open. As soon as he saw them though,  sleep went out the window and he was wide awake, his eyes filled with concern. That idiot must have been thinking that they were in some kind of trouble to show up unannounced at his doorstep. Jeremy almost snorted. Typical David. Worrying about others before himself.

 

Now that David was awake, maybe he can get away from whatever Kol was planning to do to him. Jeremy knew he couldn't escape easily. But David could. Jeremy had given him a vervain bracelet after a week of friendship. A quick glance told him that David was wearing the bracelet. Now was his chance. If there was even a possibility that David could escape  ........ it's now or never.

 

"David, code black." He got the words out as quickly as possible. It was something they came up with when they were watching a spy movie, after playing 'Call of Duty'. Jeremy had told him about how he used to get into trouble back home, excluding the whole vampire and supernatural part, of course. So, David came up with a coding system.

 

Code green meant everything's alright. Yellow meant minor trouble. Red said that it was a big trouble, but with enough work and help, they could manage it. And when you say black, you run like hell and don't look back, no questions asked. This was before they had met Kol. So, there was no chance that that the vampire knew it.

 

David must have seen it on Jeremy's face, that he wasn't joking around. True to the coding, he turned his heel and sprinted like the hounds of hell themselves were chasing him. He ran towards the kitchen and disappeared from sight. He was going out the back door, Jeremy assumed. If he could just get out of here .......

 

But it was too much to hope. Kol gave derisive and shook his head. He was amused. And then there was a rush of wind as Kol sped from his side into the house. He was already invited, there was nothing stopping him. Jeremy knew he should run. But he couldn't. He just stood there, frozen, as Kol dragged back David, who was struggling silently, by his hair.

 

Kol must have gotten rid of the vervain and compelled David. David was dumped on the floor. Kol looked at him bemusedly, "Did you really think that was going to work?" No, he hadn't thought, he had hoped. The next moment, Kol was in front of him, making him flinch and step back.

 

There was that smirk again. "Don't worry, Jeremy. You won't be hurt tonight." And, then he was yanked inside by Kol and dumped on the couch. David was just by the couch.

 

Leaning a bit forward, he asked, "David, are you alright?" David looked at him, eyes filled with desperation. He was moving his jaw, like he wanted to say something but couldn't open his mouth. Of course, the compulsion. Jeremy's eyes went to David's wrist and widened as he saw the angry red bruises there. Jeremy turned back angrily to give Kol a piece of his mind, only to find Kol gone and the door closed. He turned his head right and left to see where he was.

 

"Looking for me?" Kol's voice whispered into his ear. Jeremy yelped and sat back while Kol chuckled, finding his reaction amusing.

 

Then Kol grabbed both of them and threw them over on each shoulder. It wasn't much of a chore, because of his his strength. In the blink of an eye, they were in the gaming room. David's family was loaded. Davidson love of video games was known to anyone who knew him. So, his father had this room specially programmed and soundproofed for David's gaming activities.

 

Wait ..... soundproof. Oh, God. What was Kol planning to do? Again, they were both dumped side by side and Kol closed the door in a flash. Then again he was right in front of them, towering.

 

"You must be thinking what I am about to do." He said matter-of-factly. And without waiting for them to say anything, he continued, "Well, it is quite simple really. I am about to kill David. And I am about to make it the most painful death." He grinned as if he was going towards win the Nobel Prize for this.

 

And Jeremy snapped. "You bastard. Leave him alone." He lunged at Kol so quickly that even Kol looked surprised for a moment. And then a smirk replace it.

 

"Well, well, well. There he is. My fierce Jeremy." He as he grabbed Jeremy by his arms. Jeremy tried to struggle against the death grip. "Let him go." He said.

 

"Silly boy," Kol's tone was strange, almost fond. "Always worrying about others." He smiled and then the grip on Jeremy's arms loosened ever so slightly. Jeremy took advantage. He pulled back his hand and then thrust it forward, landing a solid punch on Kol's jaw.

 

Had it been a normal human, they would have been disoriented and stepped back. But Kol's head just snapped to the side and then he looked at Jeremy with a smile, which soon distorted into an angry frown. There was that hand on Jeremy's neck again and then he was slammed against the wall.

 

"You are lucky I like you." Kol's voice sent tremors in his body. "I have killed for less." And then Jeremy was released. He coughed and sat down. There was a hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

 

"There, there," The voice was filled with kindness, so in contrast to the menace there was a moment ago. "Just sit down." Kol then grabbed his chin and made him look at his face. "Sit down and watch." Kol compelled him.

 

And then Kol walked towards David who was still on the floor. "Kol, leave him alone. Kol." Jeremy's voice was filled with panic.

 

Kol walked around David and turned. "I already listened to you once tonight, remember?"

 

"Then, listen to me now, Kol. Please."

 

Kol smiled sinisterly. "I did say, only once tonight."

 

"Why are you doing this, Kol?" Jeremy asked, desperate.

 

Kol smirked at the question. "You know, the first time I saw you, Jeremy, you were walking out of your school. And David here was clinging to you, like a bitch in heat, trying coerce you and kiss you." Jeremy remembered that day. That day was the day he met Kol. They were just goofing around. But apparently Kol was there, and he took it the wrong way.

 

"And that day, I decided I would take his life. But not before punishing him." And then he grabbed David's hair and yanked it backwards. Kol looked at David in the eyes and spoke, "Now. You can make sound. I want to hear you scream."

 

And just as he said that, he took David's right wrist and twisted. There was a definite crack and Jeremy knew that the wrist was broken. And David screamed. To hear that sweet voice scream, Jeremy couldn't take it. "Kol, stop. Stop it."

 

Kol looked at him, with the same sadistic gleam in his eyes. And seeing that expression looking back at him, Jeremy shrunk back a little.

 

"Hush, Jeremy. It will be okay." And with that, Kol grabbed that same elbow and twisted again. David's scream echoed off the walls. Kol took it a bit further after that. He took each of the finger of David's right hand and broke them, one by one.

 

Jeremy continued to scream for him to stop. But Kol wasn't listening. At one point, his voice had become so hoarse. So did David's. But the pain was so much that he couldn't stop screaming.

 

And then Kol stopped. He bent down and touched David's shoulder. "Do you know why I am hurting only this hand?" When David remained silent, Kol answered his own question. "Because you touched Jeremy with it." Kol put a hand on David's arm ...... and yanked. Both Jeremy and David screamed, David much more than Jeremy.

 

Blood splashed on Kol's face as the arm came clean off David's shoulder. Kol laughed, a sadistic laugh that showed exactly what this guy was. A monster. "And now, for the grand finale."

 

Kol extended his fangs and veins erupted under his now red eyes. He twisted David's head a bit and then bit on his shoulder, paying no mind to his his continuous screams. As he drank, he gripped David's neck with one hand and smashed the other other through his back, right where his heart was. A second later, Kol stopped feeding and David fell to the ground, Kol standing over him with his heart in hand.

 

For a moment there was utter silence ..... and then, "NO." Jeremy screamed. "No, no, no. What the hell did you do, you fucking bastard?" Tears flowed down his cheeks and he wanted nothing more than to kill Kol right then and there.

 

Kol then dropped the heart and started walking towards him, and all bravado left Jeremy. He shrunk back against the wall. He knew Kol said he wouldn't hurt him. But after what just happened .....

 

Kol bent down in front of him and Jeremy flinched. He heard Kol sigh. "I told you, Jeremy. I am not going to hurt you."

 

"Why?" Jeremy whispered. He was so tired and he felt so dizzy "Just ..... why?"

 

"Because he touched you." Kol whispered back. "And no one touches what's mine."

 

Jeremy frowned through his tears. What was that supposed to mean? Two bloodied hand grabbed his face and made him look upward. Kol leaned in and Jeremy's eyes widened as Kol's lips smashed against his. Kol kissed him for what seemed like eternity. He pushed at Kol's shoulder and Kol pulled back after he was satisfied.

 

Kol looked into his eyes. "We'll have long journey ahead of us." And then his pupils dilated. "Sleep now."

 

'Elena, someone. Please help me.' Was the last thought in his head before darkness consumed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. That was intense. Poor David. I know I am cruel. But it was necessary. I needed Jeremy to see all this and be scared. Be very sacred of Kol. He was always somewhat scared of Klaus and Elijah. But he never took Kol seriously until he decided to cut off his hands. So yeah. But don't worry. I know where I am going with this .... I hope. And this is my first time writing major violence and not fluffy and cute things. So please, a little feedback will be much appreciated. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Damon wake up. The Mikaelson brothers have a discussion.

A pounding headache was what greeted her as she came back to consciousness. Someone was calling her. At first, it was distant, like she was underwater and someone was calling from the surface. But then, it got louder and clearer by each passing second.

 

"Elena, Elena. Wake up." As she opened her eyes, all she could see were blurred lines. She blinked rapidly to clear her vision and gradually, the face in front of her became clearer. Damon was hovering over her, clearly worried about her.

 

A groan escaped her lips as she sat up. Even though her head felt like a truck had crushed it, she gritted her teeth and forced herself not to fall down again. She closed her eyes tight for a second and opened them again, trying to get rid of the headache. Damon was looking at her, a worried frown marring his face.

 

"What happened?" She mumbled, barely coherent. 

 

"Kol knocked us out and took off." Damon answered.

 

"How long were we out?" She asked as she tried to get up, in vain.

 

Damon sighed. "For two hours, by what I counted." 

 

Damon took her hand and helped her get up. As she tried to stand, her legs wobbled. She would have fallen had Damon not caught her in time. Regaining her bearings, she looked around the room. There was blood on the spot where she had hit her head. Cracks had formed on the floor where Damon had been beaten unconscious by Kol. 

 

It was a good thing they had not brought Jeremy in here. Who knew what Kol would have done to him? She hoped he was alright. But why he hadn't he come and tried to wake them up? If it had indeed been two hours, that was plenty more than enough time for Jeremy to come up and help them. The more she thought about it, the more the implications pierced her with mind numbing fear. Fear for her little brother.

 

Damon picked up the sudden spike in Elena's heartbeat and frowned. "Elena, what's wrong?"

 

"Jeremy? Where's Jeremy?" She asked frantically, panic and worry fighting for dominance on her face.

 

Damon's frown deepened. He went to the open window and strained his ear, expecting to hear the familiar heartbeat of the little Gilbert. But instead of the steady thump that he expected to hear, all that greeted him was silence, that is, if you disregarded the occasional chirping of crickets, which he did.

 

"I don't know. I can't hear his heartbeat." He finally said, answering Elena's question.

 

As the answer sank into her mind, panic won the battle and she gave a loud cry. "No, no. Jeremy can't be .... he can't be."

 

"Elena, don't worry. I am sure he is okay." He said. Elena shook her head. How would her little brother be okay? Kol was a monster. The dead body pinned on the wall opposite to them was proof of that. A vampire almost as old as the Mikaelsons themselves didn't survive against him. How would her little brother survive? Who knew what Kol was doing to him?

 

The thought of her brother being hurt in such a way stabbed her from the inside. And, suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Her panic reared it's head like a monster, threatening to consume her whole. But then she felt hands on her face, urging her to look up. And she complied, looking up to see crystal blue eyes looking back at her with concern.

 

Damon spoke with a calm voice. "Elena, listen to me. We will find him. But you have to calm down first. You will be no use to your brother if you are a mess. Breathe, breathe."

 

Elena focused on his voice, taking the time to breathe in and out slowly, calming down a little with each breath. When she had calmed down considerably, Damon sighed. "Good. Now, Elena, I need to carry you to the front yard. It will be much faster this way."

 

Elena could do nothing but nod wordlessly. And before she knew it, Damon had picked her up bridal style and they were rushing through the hallway, down the stairs and to the front yard. It wasn't long before Damon stopped. As he put her down on the ground, she blinked and shook her head, trying to regain her balance.

 

She looked around and saw that they were at the place where they had parked their car. Her breath got caught in her throat as her eyes fell on the car. One passenger door was ripped off and thrown to the ground. The front door on the same side had a slight dent as if someone had been thrown against it. 

 

She looked down on the ground beside the car and saw that the grass there had been trampled as if someone had been standing there with too much pressure. And so was the grass a foot behind it and so on, leading all the way up to, from what she could tell, the house.

 

And Jeremy was nowhere to be seen. Elena knew that there was next to no chance that Jeremy was here. But that didn't stop her from screaming out his name, hoping that he would hear her, willing for her little brother to come back to her. But before she could scream herself hoarse, Damon was in front of her once again, his hands on her shoulder. 

 

"Shh, Elena. It's okay. He is okay." Damon said in a soothing voice.

 

"No, he's not." She said, her voice broken with fear for her brother. "If Kol has him, he's not okay. You saw, Damon. You saw what that bastard did to Mary. Who knows what he is doing to my little brother? He could be dead for all we know."

 

"He's not dead, Elena. Trust me." Damon tried to reassure her.

 

"How do you know?" She asked desperately.

 

"Because I don't smell any blood. And trust me, if Kol had any intention of killing him or hurting him, there would be blood. Here. Kol isn't one to wait patiently." Damon explained patiently.

 

And then he looked around. "Wait here." He told Elena and then walked a few steps away from her. Frowning, he sniffed around the air, hoping to catch a scent. And catch a scent, he did. He turned around to look at Elena in the eye and said, "Stay here, Elena."

 

And with that, he became a blur, vanishing from her sight. After he was gone, she tried to stand there and be still. Trying to keep her mind away from her gruesome imaginations, she started pacing back and forth in front of the car and focused on other things. Her relationship with Stefan and Damon, Bonnie's mom and her new life as a vampire, Tyler running around after Caroline like a lost puppy. That last wrung a small laugh out of her.

 

Jeremy's birthday was coming up soon. She wondered what she would give him as a present this year. And then she remembered her current situation and her thoughts, inevitably, returned to their previous morose tracks. Fortunately, though, before she could continue that line of thought, Damon returned.

 

She looked at his face to find a strange mixture relief and worry there. Without hesitation, she stormed towards him and demanded, "What? What did you find?" She knew he had followed Jeremy's scent. He had to have found something.

 

"He's alive alright." He said and then the frown on his face deepened. "But...."

 

But? Things were never good when there was a but. She tried to keep the panic away and her voice calm. "But? But what?"

 

Damon said nothing as he extended his right hand towards her. In his hand was a piece of paper with something written on it.

 

She took the paper with trembling hands. And as soon as she saw what was written on it, her chest constricted and her panic came back with full force.

 

_Dear Doppelganger,_

_Your brother is an exquisite and priceless treasure. You should have cherished him when you had the chance to do so. Worry not. We will cherish him in your place. He will be safe and sound. At Mikaelson Manor._

_Yours truly_

_Kol Mikaelson_  

 

'No, no, no,' was the first thought on her mind. Her brother couldn't be at that place. Those monsters would destroy him. Sure, her brother knew about vampires, but he didn't know the true horrors of the undead. He didn't know what they were really capable of. The only serious altercation he had with a vampire was that with Katherine in the cave. Otherwise, she and her friends had always protected him.

 

The smiling face of her brother from before everything started, before their parents died, when they were just a happy, normal family. And she knew she couldn't let that innocence be destroyed. She was responsible for this. She had dragged him into this supernatural mess. She knew she couldn't be responsible for ruining that sweet smile. And neither will she let those sadist monsters ruin that smile. 

 

A steely determination entered her eyes as she looked at Damon. "Let's go." She said as she opened the front door of the car and sat beside the driver's seat.

 

Damon frowned as he looked at Elena's hard face. It was the same look she had when she went to Klaus to sacrifice herself. He didn't like that look. But nevertheless, he hopped onto the car and took the wheel.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"Mikaelson Manor."

 

* * *

 

"Brother, I do not approve of this." Elijah frowned as he reprimanded his younger brothers, who were standing unrepentantly in front of him, with no regret for what they had done. 

 

"Oh, come on, brother, you want the same thing. Let's have some fun while we are at it." Kol shot back, grinning.

 

"Kol's right, brother. We all want the same thing." Klaus agreed with his younger brother, making his older brother look at him with an exasperated expression on his face.

 

The reason for their present heated argument, one of the many in their family, was unaware that three most powerful creatures in the world was yelling at each other for him, being unconscious and sleeping. Jeremy Gilbert was sleeping peacefully on the bed between the brothers. Kol on the right, Klaus on the left and Elijah at the end. If someone watched from a geometrical perspective, they would have seen a perfect triangle made by their positions.

 

Anyway, straying from the topic here. Jeremy Gilbert, unaware of the creatures hovering over him who would be the topic of his nightmares from many days to come, slept peacefully, dreaming of the happy days. The happy days when he was just a moody teenager who would throw tantrums now and then, only to get grounded by his father and then coddled by his mother. Those days when he was a safe, young and innocent boy, unaware of the horrors that awakened at night.

 

And unaware of the sweet dreams behind the closed eyes of the sleeping boy between them, the three Mikaelson brothers continued their argument with more fervor than ever. "But did you have to kidnap him? We could have done this in a number of other ways." Elijah continued in the same exasperated tone.

 

"But none so effective, brother," Klaus retorted. "The boy considers us monsters. He will never agree with us."

 

"And with good reason," Elijah's answer was almost instant. "Do you think what we are doing right now will help his opinion? He will see us as more of the monsters than previously thought now."

 

"Still a better option than not having him at all." Kol said. "And you know that we have to have him."

 

That much, Elijah agreed with. It hadn't taken long for Elijah to figure out that Jeremy Gilbert was his mate. Not like affairs he had with Celeste or Tatia. Oh, he loved them. But he never felt quite this way about either of them. This intense and incessant tugging at his long dead heart that somehow made him feel alive. And he knew for a fact that his brothers felt the same way. In a way, this was the most they had ever felt for a human. They, gods help him, he was going to say it, loved the boy, though none of them would admit out loud. And that's why they had to have him.

 

And that's also why they decided to share him. Because they might be abominations of nature. But it was nature itself that created mates for them, as they did for every other supernatural being. There was no bigger crime in nature than separating someone from their mate. And Jeremy Gilbert was their mate. There was no point in arguing about who would have him. Sharing him was the only reasonable way.

 

Elijah came out of his inner monologue and glared at Kol. "Are you implying that we are incapable of achieving this, achieving him," Elijah jerked his head towards Jeremy, "in a civilised way?"

 

"Oh, we are not implying it," the reply came from Klaus. "We are outright saying it."

 

"I am liking you more and more this century, brother." Kol sind with a smirk.

 

And Klaus returned the smirk. "Why, thank you, brother."

 

And then Kol turned to Elijah. "How did you know that I had kidnapped him, anyway?"

 

Elijah turned towards his brother, his face, though polite to the outside world, showed clear amusement towards his brother. He raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at Kol, as if the answer should be obvious. And, frankly, if you asked Elijah, it should be. At least, to his family.

 

And, as expected, it didn't take long for his brothers to figure out the obvious scenario. Both of their eyes lit up as they found the answer at the same time. Kol opened his mouth to speak, but Klaus beat him to it. "You sent one of your minions to spy on him, didn't you?"

 

"An apt, if somewhat crude, explanation, brother." Elijah now wore the same smirk that his brothers gave a few moments ago. "I had instructed Zachary to observe and extract Jeremy if and only if there was any indication that Kol would harm him and I told him to do so after he had informed me. He called me the moment Kol took Jeremy with him."

 

"Hey, stop talking about me as if I'm not here." Kol frowned. "Anyway, why didn't you tell him to get Jeremy away? How did you know I would not hurt him?"

 

"Come, brother, let us be real." Elijah said as a small smile replaced his smirk and he looked down at the sleeping boy. "We can never hurt him. Not truly."

 

At that, both his brothers gave that same small smile, indicating that they agreed with Elijah, who then turned faced Kol with a frown. "And that is the last time you compel him, Kol. What were you thinking, compelling him to sleep? He could have gone into a coma."

 

Kol rolled his eyes. "Contrary to your beliefs, big brother, I am not stupid. That was just a mild a compulsion to put him to sleep after what he witnessed."

 

Elijah's frown deepened. That was another thing he did not approve. He could understand getting possesive over someone. Gods knew he was just as possesive of the boy as his brothers were. But to actually kill someone in such a gruesome way, especially in front of their good friend, who just happened to be your mate ...... Elijah shook his head. He never could straighten out Kol. One of the many reasons he helped Klaus dagger him.

 

"I do not condone that either." He told Kol, which had both Kol and Klaus rolling their eyes at him. "And you will not compel him anymore."

 

"Of course not, brother." Kol replied. "Like I told Jeremy, I do not want a mindless slave, thank you very much."

 

Klaus, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, spoke again. "And, how, may I ask, are you planning on keeping him here if not by compulsion?"

 

"Don't you know, brother?" Kol asked with a chuckle. "The Gilberts are selfless. They would do anything for their family."

 

"Yes, agreed," Elijah started, "But there is the slight problem that the only family he has is Elena. How do you plan on bringing her here before Jeremy wakes up?" Because if he woke up and they didn't have any leverage, his escape would become much easier.

 

"Oh I have taken care of that as well." Just as he said it, they heard the rumble of engine coming through the open window behind the bed, along with angry voices.

 

Klaus, who was the closest to the window, sniffed. And as he recognised the scent, he smirked. "It's the doppelganger. And the older Salvatore." 

 

"Well played, brother," Klaus said to Kol, coming to the same conclusion Elijah had. Kol must have left a very taunting message to get them here, to Mikaelson Manor. 

 

Kol then turned towards the eldest Mikaelson. "Well, what do you say, Elijah? We will not get another opportunity like this."

 

Now there was one thing that people did not know about Elijah. He wore the face of a nobleman. Of course, most of the time, he attempted vigorously to be so. He did not hurt innocents unless he absolutely had to. He would lay down his own life,  metaphorically speaking, his family and those he cared about if need be. 

 

But what people didn't know, was that under the mask of a nobleman, he had layers. A thousand years' worth of layers, which hide the terrible crimes when his controlled violence became ...... well, uncontrolled. And there were only a handful times such things happened. See, Elijah would do anything, and he meant, anything, only in two kinds of situations. One, when his family was in danger, like what he had done a few days ago when his mother and brother plotted their death. And, two, when he really, truly, wanted something.

 

And, he wanted Jeremy Gilbert more than anything he had ever wanted in the last thousand years. And so, he came to a decision that a would get him what he wanted. Well, it would get all three of them what they wanted. And a vicious smile formed on his face that showed his brothers his decision without him saying anything. 

 

His brothers sported the same smile as they saw his answer. And Kol spoke, "Well then, as the youths these days say, it's showtime."

 

Showtime, indeed.

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. I was busy with my other stories. I promise I will work on a schedule for my stories. But know that I will publish at least once a month. It might be a little late or a little early. But please don't kill me for that. And with that, enjoy the story.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the chapters will be longer. Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
